Can You Hear Me?
by TheRedtail
Summary: Wednesday Fall has been alone for over 2,000 years. She thought that being mute and having a history with Pitch was bad. Well it's about to get worse. When Manny once again calls upon the Guardians to defeat a rapidly rising threat, he decides they need a new Guardian. Wonder who that is? Jack Frost x OC [Triggering! You have been warned]
1. 1 Reborn

**Haii! Sooo… this is my first fanfic… I don't mind constructive criticism, but no flames please ^~^**

**I hope that you guys like this (once I stop babbling XD)**

**oh and one more thing…**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own :3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**WAIT! This fanfic is what I guess you'd call 'triggering'. Scenes of self-harm and suicidal thoughts/talks go on throughout this. If you don't think you will be able to go through that, please turn back now [:**

**Okay, NOW enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Burgess Forest, the lake. 500 A.D.)<strong>_

_Darkness._

_That's the first thing I remember._

_It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared._

_But then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to… chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore._

_But why I was there and what I was meant to do? That, I'd never known. Part of me wonders if I ever will…_

My eyes widened when the ice seemed to roll backwards, letting me out of that partly frozen liquid trap. As I rose up, away from the ice, I noticed the moon and whispers could be heard from all around me. I whipped my head around, desperate to find out where it was coming from. My eyes fell back to the moon, and then the whispers formed into one voice, and I knew where it was coming from.

"_Your name is Wednesday Fall."_

And then the moon dimmed and I was gently set down on the ice. Wait, that's it? A name? _Seriously?_ I sighed and looked down and my feet, then frowned. They were bare, and I was standing on _ice, _shouldn't they have turned blue or something? As I actually took in my surroundings, I noticed I was in a forest. Or woods. Either one. I started fidgeting on the frozen lake, searching for something to look at myself in.

There were some patches that had melted, showing the water underneath it. I wandered over to one, and stuck my face over it. With the moon's light, I could just see myself. I froze, horror written all over my expression (not literally). My skin was extremely pale, almost like the snow encompassing the lake. My right eye iris was a pure white, with my pupil still visible, whilst my left iris was a sinister-looking black, but I could just see my other pupil. The shadowy iris had taken over, leaving a dark circle. See, the thing is, my pupils weren't round like they were supposed to be. They were slit vertically, like a cat's, except thinner.

But that wasn't it. My mouth. Oh _god, _my _mouth._ It had *obscure stitches criss-crossing across my skin, and when I tried to open my lips to speak, something, _anything, _they were forced back down with a painful tug. I winced, and searched my face for any more anomalies. So it wasn't really on my face, but it was on my _head..._ light blue hair made itself apparent in two high and slightly short pigtails. When I was sure there was nothing else… _wrong _with me, I decided it was about time I got off the ice.

After a few slips and about two face-plants later, I managed to make it off of the frozen lake. The trees were tremendously high, and I could see the shadows writhing around them. Shuddering, I turned around, facing the lake again. I wish there was some other way I could get away from this place. If only there were some sort of _steps _that could lead me wherever I wanted to _go-  
><em>An object immediately appeared in front of me, I jumped back, gasping slightly from shock.

When I focused on what the object could possibly be, I stiffened. It was a _step. _I mean, sure it was blue and glowing, but it was an actual _step. _One I had just been thinking of a few moments ago. Shaking my head, I slowly raised my leg and planted my foot on the step. It wobbled a bit, but stayed in place. Lifting myself onto it fully, I thought of another step. Then another, and _another_.

I gradually succeeded in getting out of the woods. Looking around _in the air_, I searched for any signs of civilisation. Not very far off in the distance, I saw some lights. Glancing around me one more time, I started jumping from step to step, getting closer to the lights.

When I finally got to the lights, my mind was taken over with excited thoughts. _People! They can tell me where I am!_

Unfortunately, due to me not thinking of the only thing I was standing on, the steps disappeared and I fell on my butt. _Hard_. Grimacing, I pulled myself back up and walked over to some kids who were running away from each other, laughing. I was just about to ask them where I was when I realised my dilemma.

_How am I supposed to speak to them if I don't even know how to myself?_

I shook my head and walked over to two nice-looking ladies sat down on a log, watching the children with smiles on their faces. They'd know what to do, right? As I strode over to the women, however, not once did they acknowledge me. I waved my hand in their faces, stood directly in front of them, I even made a step appear right by their heads! Sighing, I turned away and was about to try and 'talk' to someone else when I felt it.

_Emptiness._

A sharp pain shot through my body, leaving me breathless. When I turned around to see what it was, I felt it again. Once, twice, three times. I was panting and on my knees when it finished, a tear trying to escape from my eye. I realised what it was then. No one could see me. The kids I'd tried to talk to earlier just ran straight through me. They didn't even seem to notice. When I managed to stand up, an old couple were walking straight towards me. I attempted to jump out of the way, but to no avail. They also walked straight through me.

With tears flowing steadily down my face, I quickly turned away, and ran back towards the woods. _Why? Why is this happening? What did I do wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Obscure stitches: if you go on google images and type that in, the second picture on the left (black an white drawing) is what the formation of her stitches look like.<strong>

**Wednesday is also on the front cover. Ignore the new stuff like the stitch going halfway across her face, her earrings and necklace. Also her clothes. XD Think of her in a torn brown dress or summin'. I didn't include what she was wearing in the story, either. Sorreh!**

**Soooooooooo... whaddya think? I know its a bit short... but the next will be longer! This was kind of an introduction to le main character, Wednesday Fall.**

**To be honest, I feel like I might have added a bit too much description and for you guys it probably become a bit boring to read... ^~^"**

**I have never tried so hard in my entire life to not keep on repeating words... how'd I do?**

**Haha anyways, I'd like to thank the awesome Fairytalelights for helping me with this (asking what some of my ideas meant and stuff, then helping me make them have more sense XD)**

**Did you see the date? Yus, it's set quite a while back XD but it needs to be so you guys can understand what happens during those years that Wednesday is alone.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it, and I'll see ya next time! :D **


	2. 2 Disguise and a Friend

**I am so sorry if it seemed like too much description in the last chapter! D:**

**I got a bit carried away and I just really wanted you guys to be able to get a clear image of Wednesday in your head, ya know? But what's the point cause she's on the front cover XD…**

**Carrying on!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(Burgess Woods, 550 A.D.)<strong>

Sitting by the lake I first woke up in, I started to wonder if I'd ever be seen. Sighing, I dipped my feet in the freezing water, but it's not like I'll feel anything. I'm not even wearing shoes. I prefer the cold much better than the heat of some countries.

Thinking back a few weeks, I remembered going to an unknown country in hopes of being seen, but it was a bit too hot for me there. How people can live in that heat amazes me.

For the past 50 years I've tried infinite different ways to communicate with other people. I've been across the world and back, but no one sees me. No one notices the Spirit of Health, helping them whenever they get injured, from broken bones to cuts and scratches from an enemy attack. No one.

I can't even talk! I'm a hideous figure with stitches, if the kids saw me, they'll surely run away screaming and have _nightmares-_

_Snap!_

I jerked my head up at the noise, eyes searching wildly for the source. I didn't realise how dark it had gotten while I was having those thoughts. Suddenly a laugh echoed throughout the clearing of the lake and a shiver was sent up my spine. A dark shape formed out of the shadows between the trees, getting closer and closer to me.

I jumped up, backing away slowly. _Maybe if I leave quietly, I won't be noticed by that… thing?_

Just as I was about to turn around and run, something wrapped around my ankle and dragged me across the once again frozen lake, over to the tall shape.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" I heard someone ask in a smug tone. Out of aggravating curiosity, I turned and what I saw fixed me to the spot.

A tall man, with black hair and eerie orange eyes, dressed in some sort of blackrobe stared down at me. He raised his eyebrow. "Freaky looking one, aren't you?" He inquired, and then he smirked. I gawked at him, partly horrified, partly amazed that he could see me. But then again, he didn't really look human. So I guessed he is a Spirit like me, too.

He looked irritated as I eyed him, so he clicked his fingers to get my attention. "Now," he started "my name is Pitch Black, King of Nightmares…. and you are?" I was about to open my mouth to answer him when I realised the stitches would just pull my lips down again.

I looked around for something I could write on. Glancing at the lake, I motioned for this.. Nightmare King to follow me. Grabbing a small rock on the way back to the lake, I stopped in front of a big patch of ice. Seeing that Pitch was still behind me, I knelt down and started scratching my name into it. When I was done, I stepped back so he could see what I wrote.

"Wednesday… Fall?" I nodded, and he went back to reading. "Spirit of Health and Healing?" I turned around and gave him a two-fingered salute, nodding once again. Pitch frowned a bit, "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" I tilted my head to the side, looking at him blankly, then after I realised he was serious, pointed to my mouth.

Pitch's eyes widened when he inched closer. "Wait, those stitches are _real?_ You can't talk… at all?" I shook my head, then I observed the ground, finding the snow and my pale feet interesting. I heard a grunt, and I peered back up from the spot I had been looking at, back to Pitch. He glared at the moon and ranted at it.

"Well, Old Friend, I have never seen a Spirit so… _badly _created! What has she done _so wrong _that you decided to silence her? Her eyes, also! You and I both know that with a black eye like that, other Spirits will start to turn on her, thinking she's working with me! I actually thought you were _smart-"_ He suddenly cut off, almost like he was interrupted. Pitch shook his head at the moon, and scanned me from head to toe. He just sighed, almost disappointedly, before he cursed at the moon again.

"Have you even told Wednesday _why _she's here? I wouldn't be surprised if you let her find that out herself! I mean, look at her!" Pitch yelled, pointing a finger at me. My appearance. I frowned as I scanned my clothes. They didn't look _that _bad. I mean, sure they needed some improvement, a little rip here and there, but I could have easily sorted that out any day.

Then I thought about my other obvious flaws.  
>Blue hair.<br>Badly coloured irises.  
>Unnatural pupils.<br>Horrific stitches.  
>Freaky pale skin….<p>

The more I pointed out what was wrong with me, the more self conscious I got. Pitch's voice blurred out into the background and vicious, angry voices started hissing at me in my head.

"_Aw, look, a miscreation!"  
>"I bet Moony regrets ever creating you!"<em>  
>"Wednesday-"<em><br>"No wonder you're so alone. No one wants to look at monstrosity like you!"_  
>"Fall-"<em><br>"Pitch is gonna leave you the first chance he gets, you know that, right? Ha!"  
>"Freak, Freak, <em>_**FREAK!**__"_  
>"WEDNESDAY!"<p>

My head whipped up towards the voice, which just so happened to be Pitch. He seemed… _worried. _Surely the Nightmare King shouldn't look like that?

"Are you alright, Wednesday? I've been calling your name for ages!" _Alright? What does he mean-_

I glanced down and realised I was kneeling on the ground, hands flat on the snow and my head had been bowed. I slowly stood up, and quickly nodded my head at Pitch's question. Forehead creased, I tried to make sense of what just happened.

I don't think he believed me, but Pitch just sighed and turned to the moon once more. "Okay, so maybe you are smart, but that doesn't solve Wednesday's eye problem. Can't you at least bestow her something that could hide it?" He went silent for a few seconds, before flinging his hands up in the air. "Oh _I _don't know! She's the Spirit of Healing, right? Why not grant her some sort of special bandage that will give the illusion of blindness to the others?"

I didn't really understand what was happening, but the only thing I could focus on was the fact that Pitch is talking to the Moon, _and getting replies! _How is this possible?_ I've tried so hard to talk to him, and they're having a conversation, just like that?!_ Pitch snapped his fingers and grumbled at the moon, before he conjured up strange black… _sand?_

"If this doesn't work, and you're trying to trap me again, I will not hesitate to let my Fearlings roam free and do what they like. You and I both know that's not a very good idea, is it?" Pitch was quiet for a few moments, then nodded his head. "Exactly. Okay, shall we try this?"

_Try what? Wait a second… _Pitch lifted his hand with the black sand in and sent it forward, towards the moon. At the same time, a small beam of light made its way over from the moon and stopped just in front of the swarming dark mass. Suddenly, the light was sucked into the sand and a small explosion erupted inside, moulding the shape into a long, ivory coloured bandage.

"Ah-ha! It worked!" Pitch said excitedly, before adding a quick mutter under his breath. "It seems that you can keep your word after all, Old Friend." He gestured for me to follow him, in the direction of what he and the moon just created. After a few long strides we reached the bandage which just so happened to be stranded in the air. Pitch frowned at the distance to get it, but shrugged and started to summon his sand, only to be stopped when I carefully rested my hand on his arm. He stiffened, and turned to me slowly. "Can I help you?" His voice was a bit strained, but I just shrugged it off and pointed to myself, then the bandage. Pitch nodded, "Yes, that is yours. I will go and retrieve it for you, Wednesday." He moved back to getting the dressing.

Shaking my head, I tapped him again, gaining his attention for the second time. "What?" Pitch groaned, facing me once more. I pointed to myself, then the bandage, but this time I made a walking motion with my hands. "You want to go and get it?" He asked, befuddled. I nodded, and just as he was about to protest, I thought of the steps I used whenever I needed to get somewhere.

They appeared in a blink of an eye and I quickly jumped up on each one, reaching the object in no time. Extending my arm out, I gently tugged on the soft material and it fell easily from where it was floating. It felt cold to the touch, not that I was complaining or anything. It shimmered lightly, going from snowy-white to a midnight black before returning back to its original ivory colour, then starting all over again. Turning on my bare heel, I hopped back down the steps and landed casually on the snow in front Pitch.

I waved the bandage triumphantly in his face and smirked when I noticed his mouth was gaping open. Pitch snapped out of his trance, and was squinting at me, then where the steps were. I wanted to laugh at his expression so badly, but I couldn't so I just stuck with a tight-lipped smile. "Where… where did you learn that?" Pitch finally asked after he'd stopped acting like a fish.

I just shrugged and flicked my free hand around, whilst walking back to the lake. I heard him grumble something behind me, but paid no attention - I was more focused on this binding that Pitch and Moony had managed to forge me. When I reached the frozen water, I searched for weak spots in the ice, so I could look at my reflection again and put on the bandage.

"Wednesday, what are you doing?" Pitch asked confusedly, as I tried to bash in some ice with the same rock I used to write my name. I glanced at him swiftly over my shoulder before returning to whatever I was doing in the first place. However I hadn't been paying attention, and the small patch of ice my hand had been pressed against suddenly caved in, starting a chain reaction of more ice cracking, then breaking as soon as it started.

My eyes widened in shock as I began to fall into the icy cold water, only to be jerked back just in time as the rest of what I had been kneeling on disappeared. I tipped my head backwards to see Pitch with a horrified expression. Twisting around fully to see him, I buried my face in his chest and wheezed heavily, grasping his arms in a death lock. My shoulders were heaving up and down, matching my uneven breathing pattern.

Pitch was stood stock still, obviously not sure what to do with me acting like this. Once I managed to calm down, I unhooked my fingers from his clothes and stepped back awkwardly. I cleared my throat, peering down at my feet and scratching the back of my neck. "Well.. that was unexpected." Pitch muttered as he rubbed his arms, probably to get the blood flow working in them again.

I silently nodded, then my head whipped up and I started flinging my arms in all directions, trying to apologise to him. I think Pitch understood though, as he just chuckled and sighed. "Ahh it's fine Wednesday. You don't really need to apologise, I was just a bit shocked, is all." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Now, what were you _doing?"_ I bit the inside of my cheek lightly and showed him the bandage that I'd almost dropped into the lake, then pressed it against my eyes.

"You were trying to put it on yourself?" Pitch asked, arms crossed. I nodded sheepishly, quite embarrassed that I had almost fallen into the frozen lake just because I wanted to see what I was doing. I lowered my head, glaring a hole into my toes (not literally!). I was cut off however, when a snicker erupted, it sounded like it was coming from all corners of the woods.

My head whipped up - to find Pitch hugging his stomach, bent over _laughing. _It was my turn to cross my arms, an eyebrow raised. _Nice to know I'm funny… right? _Whilst Pitch was in hysterics, I focused back on my bandage. _Guess I'll have to do without looking… _I thought glumly. Gripping the edges of the material, I lifted it to my eyes and tried to wrap it around my head. However, it decided to tangle in my pigtails and no matter how much I tugged, it just got more stuck. Letting out a frustrated groan, I let my arms drop and I looked to Pitch, who had stopped laughing and was now observing me weirdly.

I tilted my head to the side, as if to say 'What?'. Pitch did a double take and slowly walked up to me. "You.. you can see me?" Frowning, I nodded, unsure of what he meant by this. Pitch let out a low whistle "Wow… that bandage must be powerful if you can see me." I raised my hand to my eyes only to be met by the soft fabric on the binding. I pulled at the twisted strip, trying to untangle it again. "Here, let me do that." Pitch stepped forward, and started unwrapping the bandage from my face.

After a few unsuccessful tries, Pitch finally managed to tie it properly around my head. It didn't even feel like there was anything on my face, it was so light and comfortable. I attempted to smile at Pitch like I did last time, but I couldn't seem to get it right and it converted into something uncomfortable. It probably resembled a grimace than anything else. He got the idea though, and grinned at me "I know, Wednesday, I know." _I wonder if he'll leave like the voices said? I don't want him to, but he'll have to depart sometime…_

I sighed through partly opened lips, I noticed the sun was slowly rising. _Wow.. has it really been that long? Pitch is the Nightmare King, with shadows, right? Shouldn't that mean he has to get going? _As I thought of that, for the first time in a while, I became sad. Motioning at Pitch, I gestured to the sun. His eyes widened slightly. "Has it really been that long?" He muttered, scratching at his neck. I nodded, and he glanced at the retreating shadows mixed amongst the trees. "Well, I think it's time I should go. People to scare and all that." I wanted to ask him if we'll see each other again, but I couldn't. Nevertheless, Pitch answered my unasked question anyway. "I hope to encounter you again, Wednesday. It has been a pleasure to meet you. You know, not many Spirits want any association with me because I am regarded as 'evil', but what they don't understand is; fear will always exist, and they can't make that disappear. Thank you for not running away when I told you who I was."

I thought back to when we first met, not even that long ago. I was thinking of running off after I saw that mysterious shape forming. I'm glad I didn't even get a chance. "I consider you a friend, Wednesday Fall. Let us hope that lasts. Goodbye for now."

Pitch clicked his fingers and just like that, he disappeared, a few tendrils of black sand dropping to the snow being the only evidence that he was there. Shuffling back to the ice, I summoned for my steps to materialise and I walked over the broken ice safely. Leaning against an old trees, I glanced up at the moon. There was only one thought on my mind before I drifted off into a soundless slumber….

_Why won't you talk to me? Am I not good enough?__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! :D Sorry if this seems late! I'm kinda in the middle of moving house, so you know, it's a bit difficult to find inspiration when you're staring at boxes all day XD<strong>

**I am amazed at the amount of follows I got for only one chapter! Y'all are awesome :3**

**Not entirely sure when the next update will be, hopefully soon tho!**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Comment if ya want!**

**Byeh! 3**


	3. My Apologies!

Haii guys [:

I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post author notes as a chapter itself or whatever but yolo am I right?

No? Okay I'll stop now…

Haha anyways, I am so so sorry that I haven't posted anything up lately. I completely forgot that within the process of moving house, there's also the whole internet/wifi connection thingy that, somehow for BT, found it difficult to send the right person over to sort it out.

I only just got got wifi yesterday, and I haven't had any good ideas for the next chapter…. that sucks -.- BUT if you have any good ideas, why don't ya'll send them to moi? I've also got homework piling up and they're like GCSE/exam preparation things and my teachers scare the crap outta me so I'll be focusing on them mostly until I get them finished - in which I will start on l next chapter.

I hope you all had a great christmas and an awesome new year!

Byeh! xx


End file.
